


[Podfic] No Sleet At All

by KrisEleven



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of No Sleet At All by rosaxx50</p>
<p>"The snowstorm has not moved for days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Sleet At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Sleet At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735822) by [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners). 



> Thanks to rosaxx50, firstly for writing this for me (even if it is a GRATUITOUS NUDGE FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY OMG), and then also for letting me podfic it. 
> 
> If you like this story, please visit the link up there ^ and leave a comment or some kudos for rosa!

**Length** : 1:58  
[MP3](http://mfi.re/listen/aevo39aab51jv3t/No_Sleet_at_All.wav)  



End file.
